


Rat in a Cage

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Turk Testing Series [3]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: "Its okay....its not your fault. Your just another rat in a cage, l-like me. We'll be free soon...just hang in there. For me."
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno & Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rude & Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Turk Testing Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704154
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Rat in a Cage

It was a intresting memo to say the least, once Tseng wasnt even sure how to handle. While he knew that Reno had ended up being one of their most reliable Turks, and had ended up showing a lot more potential then expected, this seemed....extreme. not to mention out of the blue as well, the man took a moment to stare at the email before looking up at Reno who was currently gripping Rude's wrist, staring at the palm of the larger man's hand explaining god only knew what. How would Reno react to this? The kid didnt even get a goddamn choice....Tseng sighed as he watched the bigger man pull his hand away and flick the younger male's forehead, pulling a laugh from him. "Reno," Tseng finally called, the said blue eyed man turned to look at him. "Come here, come look at this." He could tell that Reno was confused but listened without so much as a second thought. He watched as the man came to stand next to him and leaned down, a hand on the back of his chair and his eyes scanning the screen. 

He watched carefully for the man's reaction, a bit worried at the lack of one. Either he didnt care or he was still trying to process what he was reading. Slowly Reno stood up straight, the three startling when the doors opened and two armed security division guards walked in with them one of ShinRa's endless scientists. Tseng frowned, he could have easily walked Reno down to where the testing was going to be taking place, they didnt need to walk in like this. Not when the man was still so new and still a flight and fight risk. He could tell Rude wasnt too happy with this either, if the way his hands curled into fists was anything to go by. "I can walk him down myself." Tseng tried to say as he got up putting a arm out to keep Reno behind him. Who was still so suspiciously silent and unresponsive to all of this. "Perhaps bringing armed men was a little much, dont you think?" 

"This is coming from a Turk who's job is to always walk around armed. Unless your Rude here." The man in the white lab coat said, he ignored how Rude tensed at his words and how he too was now up on his feet. "Mister Sinclair should feel honored as should all of the Tukrs chosen for this project. If proven successful, they can be a new line of skilled fighters. Wont your missions go more smoothly?" 

"And if its not successful he dies." Tseng countered, he opened his mouth to say something but found himself being cut off.

"This wasn't part of the deal. And I ain't no lab rat either. So you can take your damn tests and shove em up your ass." Reno spoke up, shoving past Tseng and leaping onto the large table in the middle of the room grinning as one of the guards reached out to grab him as he landed. He made quick work of kicking him across the face and making a mad dash out of the room and down the hallway. 

"Reno!" Rude called growling as he cocked his arm back and swung forward punching the other guard before following after his partner. He himself wasnt sure what the hell was going on, but Reno normally never took off like that, no he was fighter. If he could he would take on anyone who dared to make him do something he didnt like. But for him to just run like this? No, this wasnt normal something was up. "Reno wait-" the man grunted in pain when the but of a rifle was slammed into his chest then stomach forcing hi mto his knees. The bald man looked up and with horror saw how the redhead was being pinned to the ground, a pair of handcuffs being clipped to his wrists behind his back. But even then, he could tell by his struggling that he was not going to let them simply do god knows what to him. "What the hell are you people doing? Get the hell off of him-"

"That's enough of that. Your friend here is going to be part of a new project. Worry not he wont be the only one, he and a few other selected Turks as well. If all goes well, he will be back to work with the Turks in no time."

"And what was this about him dying if it wasnt? What are you people going to do to him?" 

"He will start under going a series of small Mako injections," Rude turned to look at Tseng who didnt look happy with what he was seeing at the moment. And Rude couldnt blame him, as Reno's partner, all he wanted to do was help the redhead who was still struggling against the hold that the guards had him in. "A new project I was only made aware of today and Reno wasnt even informed."

"Mako injections!? Are you people trying to kill him? Not even all those who take the SOLDIER exams have a high chance of handling the Mako injections as expected. And they think he or any of the other Turks will? Your out of your goddamn minds." Rude snapped, he typically wants man who spoke much, it wasnt in his nature, but this was serious, he could lose his partner to this goddamn testing simply because ShinRa wanted to enhance everyone who worked for them, and of course it would be the Turks next. They worked closely with not only SOLDIER, potential SOLDIER candidates but the president of the company as well. 

"I ain't some pin cushion for you guys to use. So let me go-" Reno hissed as he was dragged to his feet, practically dragged down the hallway. "This wasnt part of our deal! I'm not gonna sit and let you crazy sons of bitches put that shit in my body!" He said, digging his feet into the floor and throwing his head back, grinning when one of the guards grunted in pain and stumbled back, their hold on him falling away, he was quick to kick the others knee in, hearing a satisfying snap from the bone before rushing back over to Rude who quickly pushed the bounded man behind himself. "I dont know what makes me qualified-"

"That right there, Mister Sinclair." The scientist explained as he stood there calmly, having watched what just happened with a sick interest. "You, unlike the other Turks we have picked, have all had proper training to learn how to get away from trained personnel but couldnt. You on the other hand, you've had zero training, were brought in a on a deal and proceeded to become one of the best Turks this company has ever had. Well, next to Vincent. But that is for another time," a dismissive wave of his hand showed he could care less about that last part, but he had sounded far too intrigued by the rest of his explanation. 

Reno shuddered at that, his eyes narrowed at his words, he startled when he heard rushed footsteps behind him, he soon found his back hitting the wall, Rude now standing in front of him, hands raised and seeming ready for a fight. While Reno greatly appreciated the man's dedication to helping him, a thought came to him. What would they do in order to take him back down to the labs? Who would they be willing to hurt and how much would they be willing to hurt them? He frowned a small bit, staring at the black material of Rude's suit before sighing, pressing his forehead between the man's shoulder blades and gently nudging him forward. "If I go, the cuffs gotta come off, and you better leave my partner alone." Reno stated stepping out in front of the larger man and Tseng. He could feel their gaze glued on him as he addressed the scientist who was still oh so calm about all of this. "I know Rude dont need me trying to protect him. I'm a twig compared to him. But I dont want you guys trying anything anyway. Want me to go along with it? Leave him alone, and uncuff me." 

He watched, the scientist nodding and waving his hand for the armed guards to undo the cuffs, though they were still tense, ready to watch him make another run for it, but were surprised to se him simply rub at the skin around his wrists. "Very well, thank you for-"

"I dont wanna hear it. Just lead the goddamn way." Reno hissed, turning to look at Tseng and Rude. Though Rude had his shades on as he always did, he could still tell he was far from pleased with this situation. Tseng didnt look too happy either and he clulsnt blame him too much for this either. "I'll come back, I'll be fine." He assured, turning and following the other man down to the labs. 

As it turned out, he wouldnt be as fine as he would have liked. At first it had been odd getting a full examination before being given the injection. For the first few minutes he felt nothing, but soon he found himself starting to shift uncomfortably before the ofd sensation throughout his body turned painful. He couldn't remember anything from that day, he faintly recalled screaming and cries of pain, but he wasnt sure if they were his own or that of the other Turks who where also undergoing this test. By the end of that day Reno found himself stumbling out of the labs and back up to the office where he had been chased out of. He faintly remembered Rude's panicked call of his name and the sound of rushed footsteps. He felt himself being lifted off of his feet and carried god knows where. The next time he came around, it was in a haze, far less chaotic and far less painful. He heard muffled voices, but he couldnt make out who was speaking. Maybe that was for the best, he doubted whatever they were saying was anything good. 

The next few weeks that how his world was. Hazy, unfocused and unsure. He often found himself stumbling away from the labs and back to where he hoped was the office he and Rude often took up with Tseng when they werent out on a job. And everytime he would be aware of being carried else where, somewhere he could rest before they cycle would start all over again. Though, as the testing progressed, the more used to the mako he got unless the dosage was upped. By this point it had apparently been a month and a half. And out of the six Turks picked, only he and three others were left. Reno found himself today curled into the corner of the black leather couch of the office. He stared blankly at his hands, ignoring the sounds and occasional question aimed at Rude. This was a normal part of his life now he supposed, the more then occasional migraines, the hallucinations, and this...disassociation. 

At this moment, the redhead was staring at his hands simply because they seemed stained and dripping with blood. He knew who's blood it belonged to, the testing wasnt kind. It belonged to one of the three Turks he had been forced to fight and kill. It was part of the testing that was kept classified, but he knew better. He knew the officer's al report would say it was the Mako that killed her, not him. He watched as the life left her eyes, standing over her with a blade going right through her. At least he held her hand as she died, she didn't want to die alone and he wasnt going to let her feel alone either. That didnt mean that the guilt wasnt killing him, he knew her, he had trained her. But now he had killed her and she still looked at him like he was the best thing in the world. That part hurt, but what hurt the most was what she had said before she finally took her final breath. 

_"Its okay....its not your fault. Your just another rat in a cage, l-like me. We'll be free soon...just hang in there. For me."_

That had been the worst part, that is what dug a blade through his heart more so then anything else. Because she wasnt wrong, he and the remaining three were rats in a cage. Waiting to see if that day would be their last. Reno startled when he felt something being draped over him, when he finally looked up, his once pure blue eyes now having small hints of Mako green met sunglasses covered eyes. He blinked a few times and it dawned on him that the larger man was draping his suit coat over him. The redhead gave Rude a small, greatful smile, while it wasnt often Rude showed his emotions so openly like this, it meant a great deal when he did. 

"Sleep." 

Reno nodded, not bothering to fight the man's demand. Or well, suggestion was more like it, Rude's tone was soft as always whenever he came back from the labs like this. The redhead closed his eyes, allowing himself to try and relax. He knew that Rude, Tseng and Elena knew that something wasn't right with Reno. They that whatever he was going through during those tests, it was breaking him slowly but painfully. It's like what she had said, he and the other Turks involved in the tests wer just Rats in a cage, waiting to see if today was going to be their last.


End file.
